


Storm Troopers and Doughnuts

by Elius_ShadowBane



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elius_ShadowBane/pseuds/Elius_ShadowBane
Summary: A collection of short stories about Storm Troopers. They will get longer as time goes on.





	1. Patrols and Jedi's.

143B walked down the hall next to 284V. Their white and black suits gleamed in the light of the hallways.  
“Hey man, I heard that there are doughnuts in living space 5B. Wanna go grab some with me after our shift is done?” 143Bs helmet crackled with a bit of static at these words.   
“Dude, if I eat any more doughnuts, I’m gonna have to get a new suit. This one doesn’t have the belly room.” 284V patted his belly for emphasis. “But I’m still gonna eat them anyways, lol.”  
14 stopped walking briefly to glare at 28. “Did you seriously just say ‘lol’ in real life?”  
“Oh give me a break, were in a fanfi-” 28s rebuttal was cut off by a trooper without his helmet on streak by with some kind of sword made of plasma in his hand, with a princessly looking person followed closely behind. Shortly afterward, several plasma blasts slammed into nearby walls, fired by more troops giving chase.   
14 and 28 looked at each other, then turned the other way and sprinted in the opposite direction.


	2. 28s new pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormtroopers and a Jawa shop. what could go wrong?

“How many doughnuts could I get for 40 creds?” 143B asked the Jawa. The small, cowled creature chattered for a bit, then pointed at a sign. “Half a box? Are you kidding me? I could get twice that at starcreds!”  
“Whoa, whoa, dude, look! This thing is adorable!” 284V held up the small bird for emphasis. “I want it. It only costs 80 creds!”  
“Seriously? A box of doughnuts costs as much as that thing? What is wrong with your prices?” 14 waved off the Jawa before turning his attention to 28. “Dude, we got 80 creds between us. We get that, we don’t get any doughnuts.”  
“I’ll give you my share of the money for 3 weeks if you help me buy him.”  
“It’s a deal!” 14 slapped his money into 28s palm, “But there is still the problem of the fact that pets aren’t allowed on the death star.”   
“Leave that to me.”

\---

“Inspection time!” The commander said as he barged into the living area. “Head coun… er, 284V, why is your spare helmet on the table?”  
“Oh, just polishing it,” 28 said, looking innocent as possible while holding a helmet down. To accentuate his point, the helmet gave a squeak.


End file.
